Unlaced
by LikeOpheliaOnceAgain
Summary: Emilie and Veronica get intimate on stage and after the show. EA/VV. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by a video ( watch?v=6ahKTG-HWJk) to write again. It was just some stupid stuff I came up with at midnight one night, but enjoy. **

* * *

Emilie pounded out the last notes of Unlaced passionately and the piece came to an end. The shrill yet stunning last note hung in the air for a few seconds before the concert hall was filled with the cheers and shrieks of hundreds of excited Plague Rats. The violinist exhaled deeply and grinned, her heart thumping in her chest as she removed the violin from under her chin and put it back on its stand behind the well-decorated harpsichord. The thrill she got from performing was extraordinary.

Veronica, her raven haired, harpsichord playing companion stood up and slinked seductively over to the front of the stage where the red haired violinist now stood. Emilie turned her attention to Veronica, who suddenly seemed less confident now that she realised Emilie was going to tell her how she did with the harpsichord.

"Alright," Emilie began as Veronica frowned lightly at the stage. "It wasn't completely awful. I was not _absolutely _disappointed."

Veronica smiled a little. Even though she knew it was just part of the show, it still sent a little thrill of excitement through her body when Emilie complimented her. She lusted after the violinist's respect and it thrilled her when she earnt it. Even so, she faked mock sadness. It was, after all, a show and it was meant to entertain.

A small smile appeared on Emilie's face. "It was alright," she said thoughtfully. She had too much love for the beautiful dancer to even pretend to be disappointed in her. As she replayed Veronica's performance in her head, she added "I heard a few mistakes," and glanced at her friend, who shrugged. With her well-trained ears and natural musical ability, the sweet violinist was bound to.

The audience "Aww"ed at Veronica's mock sorrow.

"It was only because you were flirting with me and I couldn't pay attention," the burlesque dancer said, defending herself. At this, the audience cheered. Suggestive comments like this always went down well.

Emilie opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything witty to come back with. A few stuttered words escaped before she cut herself off. It was true, she had been a little more than friendly with VeVa during Unlaced, and not all of it had just been for show. Her palms began to swear and the lights suddenly seemed very hot on her pale skin.

"I'm entirely asexual and I care nothing for you." Emilie uttered the first thing that came into her head.

Veronica had began to walk away, but when she heard this, she turned on her heel and walked straight back. _Challenge accepted, _Veronica thought, mouth wide with amused outrage. She strutted up behind Emilie and wound her long, toned arms around Emilie's small waist, turned the girl slightly towards her. The violinist realised what Veronica was about to do and tilted her pretty head up to Veronica's.

The dancer's plump lips came crashing down on Emilie's, engulfing her in a passionate yet somewhat tender kiss. Veronica tightened her grip and pulled Emilie backwards a little as their lips moved together in sync.

Emilie's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst right out. A billion thoughts rushed through her head before becoming an incoherent cloud of noise before evaporating.

Veronica.

The lights, the audience, the set, the venue, everything seemed to disappear and, for a second, it was just them.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it ended. Everything came back as Veronica pulled away. Everything was back but Emilie's thoughts were as scrambled as those of a Victorian Asylum doctor.

Veronica smirked smugly. What Emilie had said may have been true but she had been more than willing to go in for that kiss.

"Yeah..." Veronica teased in an alluring voice.

The redhead raised the microphone she was now holding as if she was about to say something but then lowered it again and looked at the dirty stage floor in defeat. Veronica watched her, a smug expression still on her pretty face.

Emilie wracked her brain desperately for something to say. When she could come up with nothing, Veronica burst into laughter at how ridiculous this situation was. Emilie was speechless – _genuinely _speechless – because of her kiss. The fact that they had actually kissed not entirely for the show was a whole other level of wow. This sort of thing only happened in her wildest dreams.

Finally, Emilie found her tongue and murmured in resignation:

"Do what you want."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first time writing sex, so, uh, I hope it didn't go too awfully. I felt a bit weird writing in a lot of detail about it.**

* * *

Back in the tour bus after the show, Emilie was sprawled on the back lounge sofa, listening to Pachelbel's Canon in D. It was comforting and relaxing. She was still trying to calm down after Veronica's kiss. She was nervous about what would happen next. Would she pretend it hadn't happened like people seemed so fond of doing? She didn't have to wait long to find out.

Veronica slinked into the small room and sat down next to Emilie. _God, she's gorgeous, _Emilie thought. She took her headphones off and shifted herself so she was slightly turned towards her ebony haired friend. She was unsure where to look, a little afraid to make eye contact.

"How was it for you?" Veronica asked, smirking as she noticed Emilie's eyes lingering on her crimson lips. The violinist blushed and tore her eyes from the beautiful seductress before her. Veronica didn't seem to regret their kiss. Emilie smiled a little and forced herself to be a little bolder.

"Oh, it was goooood," she growled, giving VeVa a sexy little smile and a wink. She hoped she appeared a little more confident than she felt. Veronica grinned, trying to hide how much she wanted to just tear off Emilie's clothes and take her right there and then.

"You sure you don't want to try again? You know, just to make sure?" she teased, hoping to god that the girl with the scarlet hair would say yes. Emilie was glad she was sitting down. Her legs felt weak and unstable. Oh god, she wanted Veronica so badly. Before she could think about what she was doing, she pressed her lips to Veronica's. Her hands knotted in the woman's inky hair as she tasted her. In her surprise, Veronica had hesitated to react at first, but now she kissed back with force, licking the violinist's soft lips, begging for entrance. Emilie opened her mouth, allowing Veronica in. The dancer flicked her tongue inside her friend's mouth, exploring all the ridges and flats. She reached behind Emilie and began to unlace her corset. The singer moaned at the sensation of Veronica's cool fingers on her spine, at her waist, at the bottom of her back...

The corset fell to the floor and Veronica pushed Emilie down onto the soft leather seat, running her hands over the girl's pale stomach and hips. Emilie shuddered with pleasure as she pulled VeVa's tank top off and dropped it on the floor. Veronica smiled devilishly as she slipped a hand down Emilie's bloomers. Emilie gasped and thrust her hips into Veronica's body as she played her like a harpsichord, hitting all her notes perfectly. Emilie groaned and moaned as she neared the edge. Veronica thrusted her fingers into the violinist and she went over. She cried out as she dragged her nails down Veronica's smooth back. The burlesque dancer removed her slim fingers and licked them clean and then climbed off Emilie while she got her breath back.

"...Fuck," Emilie breathed shakily and Veronica grinned.


End file.
